I Think you're Slipping
by moriartyshouseparty
Summary: Sebastian Moran is getting increasingly worried about Jim Moriarty's mental health after 'The Great Game'. Seb knows Jim needs help, but who would be willing to help a man who has killed so many others. Maybe a certain dominatrix will led a hand?


This fic is post 'The Great Game' and **contains spoilers**. Read at your own risk!

_Chapter 1._

Jim Moriarty breathed the thick grey air out of his lungs, eyelids slowly closing as he did. As he took another breath of the addictive substance that lay wrapped in rice paper, he felt relaxed, which was unusual for him. His brain was a hard drive, constantly whirring away, calculating his every move unconsciously. It was nice for it to shut down for a while, even though it took a harmful amount of narcotics to make it so. Jim smiled, almost giggling. He was lay on his bed, spread eagle, somehow making his trim body fill the whole of it. His head moved around, as if stuck on a 360-degree axis. Jim thought about his life, all that he had accomplished. He remembered little Carl. How little Carl bullied and mocked him, teased him at every given chance. How little Carl could afford the nicest pair of trainers. How Carl stated he was the smartest person in the room at all times, yet stupid enough to let Jim tamper with his eczema medication just before a swimming race, which he unfortunately didn't finish. Every time Jim thought about Carl's empty eyes staring at him at the bottom of the pool, shivers ran down his spine as the endorphins were released. Jim glanced at the clock, it was 4:30 in the afternoon, and Sebastian would be home in exactly one hour. Jim smiled again. Jim never thought he would belong with anyone, he never really wanted too. Sebastian had a certain way about him; he made Jim want to spend time with him. They both enjoyed each others company, Sebastian was Jim's little soldier, and Jim loved the protection. As this raced through Jim's mind, the grey smoke climbed up on to the ceiling and waited there, as Jim rolled his head back, and drifted to sleep.

Jim was startled awake as he heard the front door slam; he glanced over at the clock. '5:30pm', Jim smiled, he was always right. Jim sat up in the bed, legs crossed over each other as he awaited their bedroom door to open. Sure enough it did, and a tired looking Sebastian poked his head through.

"Hello" Jim said; his Irish accent muffled due to the thick smoke still in his lungs.

"You've been smoking again," Sebastian grunted, "you know I hate it when you smoke."

"You love it really." Jim croaked, as his head followed Sebastian as he walked towards the bed.

"No, I really don't." Sebastian said, sitting down next to Jim on the bed.

"Yeah, maybe you don't." Jim smiled, placing a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"Then why do it?" Sebastian replied, returning the kiss.

"Because it annoys you."

"Jesus Jim, you're so childish sometimes!" Sebastian remarked.

"You should try it someday, being childish is the new sexy!" Jim smirked.

"Yeah, okay that's weird, and illegal." Sebastian said.

"You know what I meant, Sebastian." Jim replied, his voice croaking.

The two looked at each other for a moment in silence. Sebastian turned his head, his cheeks flushing under Jim's luminous gaze.

"You're so fucking cute, you know that Jimmy?" Sebastian smiled

"Yeah, it helps being Irish, and a criminal mastermind, either way it's all good." Jim smirked, before leaning Jim, pressing his lips hard on Sebastian's. Jim moved in closer, almost perching on Sebastian's legs. Sebastian kissed back, slipping his tounge in and out of Jim's mouth. This is all Jim needed really; he just didn't know it yet.

The two carried on, smiling and the rocked back and forth holding each other. However, only seconds later Jim's computer bleeped. Jim threw Sebastian to one side and bolted towards it, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian lay back down in the bed and rolled his eyes. This is the fourth time this had happened. Apparently Jim was playing 'The Great Game' with one, Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian had never heard of him, which surprised Jim and other criminals so much, they made him feel like an outcast.

"They've cracked it." Jim sighed, a look of relief on his tired face.

"So the kids going to be okay?" Sebastian replied, looking concerned

"Police have already got him, I won't be bothering the little kid again."

"You probably wont have to." Sebastian smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Jim said, spinning around quickly in his chair.

"Well, the kids going to remember almost being blown to bits for the rest of his life, so I was just saying that you wouldn't have to bother him again anyway."

Jim scoffed and turned his chair back around towards the computer.

"You're too nice for me Sebastian." Jim sighed and turned back to his computer.

There was silence in the room for a moment as Jim tapped away on his keyboard, occasionally sniggering to himself.

"So…" Sebastian sighed, breaking the silence, "how'd he do it this time?"

"He worked out the painting is a fake, something to do with a miss-placed supernova, brilliant." Jim smiled.

"Right." Sebastian said abruptly.

As Sebastian went to make a cup of tea for the two of them, he pondered about the future of what was going to happen to them. If Jim would survive another day. He was getting sloppy. Jim had always been amazing at covering his tracks, but at the moment he always seemed distracted, so distant and vague, and Sebastian didn't like it one bit. He knew Jim would get caught, but he didn't know when. That is what scared him the most. The fear of losing the one person he loved, it was overwhelming.

Suddenly a howl of excitement came from Jim's office.

"Seb, Seb!" Jim yelled.

Sebastian rushed to Jim's office. He arrived and saw a, slightly deranged, excited little man beaming right up at him.

"I'm meeting him!" Jim said, gushing with enthusiasm.

"What, like a date?" Sebastian said, almost snarling.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Sebastian Moran," Jim said with a crooked smile, "At the pool which once contained little Carl, midnight, I need you with me."

"We should leave pretty quickly then Jim, it takes us half an hour to get there and it's 11:20 now."

Jim stood up quickly.

"I knew this was happening soon," Jim giggled, "I've already packed the car!"

"Well, lets go." Sebastian said, trying to fake happiness.

"Oh Sebby dear, are you jealous of my new friend?" Jim said, making a puppy dogface.

"No." Sebastian snorted, "Why would I be?"

"Don't worry yourself darl', you're always my little bitch." Jim smirked, planting a kiss on Sebastian's cheek as he walked out the door. Sebastian smiled and lingered a second, before grabbing his coat and rushing out the door after him, slamming it behind him.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
